


Falling

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Doctor Who Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awesome Donna Noble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reader-Insert, Tenth Doctor Era, The Doctor (Doctor Who) in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: He met you. He fell for you. She helped.





	Falling

The last thing Donna expected to see when she got home was you sat on her couch, the Doctor beside you, and the TARDIS in the middle of the living room.

“Oh-hey, Donna. Y’know-I’ve been having the most interesting convo with Mr. Doc over here. Why the hell didn’t you tell me you’ve met Agatha Christie?” you asked, a teasing tone in your voice that had her rolling her eyes.

“You told him?”

The Doctor grinned, licking his teeth and avoiding eye contact with her.

“Ah-thing is…he might’ve seen the TARDIS appear”.

“Appear? More like land on me”, you corrected, the Doctor flashing you an apologetic smile-not that he needed to.

The man had been forgiven the second you laid eyes on him.

You turned back to Donna, face filled with excitement and wonder.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you’re a goddamn time-traveller!”

She opened her mouth to apologize, but was silenced when you interrupted.

“I wanna know everything there is to know about space! And I mean EVERYTHING!”

“You’re fucking with me!”

“Nope-tiny potato men-FROM SPACE!” she exclaimed, laughter filling the room as the Doctor watched the two of you catch up.

“And if you thought that was bad-picture a giant red spider woman”.

“Spider woman?”

“Six eyed, eight-legged, giant red SPIDER WOMAN!”

You shuddered, your disgust of spiders reappearing as you tried to imagine her the way Donna had described.

The entire time, the Doctor couldn’t wipe the giant grin off his face.

It wasn’t just seeing Donna relaxed-not running or worrying about the danger she faced with him.

It was you. There was something that intrigued him-something that made him feel…warm. Safe. Happy.

Just hearing your laughter had his hearts beating faster in his chest, stomach fluttering with a mix of nerves and adoration-and he’d only met you a few hours ago.

He’d never felt this sense of attraction or want before. The urge to get to know you-to become a part of your life and see you every day was strong.

Unfortunately for him, the sun had long since set, the time for you to leave finally arriving.

“Anyway, Don-I really need to get going. But-next time you come back from some planet filled with slime aliens and tentacle monsters-you better bring me some shit!” you warned jokingly, grabbing your jacket and hugging her, before walking to the door.

“Bye, Doc!”

He saluted back to you, watching you walk out of the room, before listening to the front door open and shut, his face falling slightly-something Donna didn’t miss.

“Doctor-hurry up!”

Donna peered out of the door to see the aliens running towards the TARDIS, knife-like claws glinting against the shine of the three moons.

“DOCTOR!” she yelled, slamming the door shut and putting her entire weight against it.

“ALRIGHT!”

He ran around the console, pressing a few buttons, before pulling the lever.

The familiar whirring of the TARDIS indicated their safety, the thud of her landing a few seconds later bringing relief to the both of them.

“Next time, Doctor, try not to step on the queen of a bloody planet!”

“Well how was I supposed to know she was there?” he argued, grabbing his coat as Donna stormed out.

He made to follow her, but stopped when she turned around, shooting him the most terrifying glare he’d ever seen in all his years of travelling time and space.

“No-I’m going home. You can stay out here, Mr _‘Squash The Tiny Space Queen On The Bottom Of My Shoe!’_”

With a final huff, she turned around and marched to the house, but stopped halfway, muttering to herself as she walked back to the Doctor.

She held out a piece of paper, not even looking at the Doctor as she waited for him to take it.

“What’s this?”

“Y/n’s number. I got it for you last time-here!”

She threw it at him, the Doctor fumbling around to catch it.

Donna walked away before he had the chance to react, a smirk growing on her face when she heard the Doctor chuckling happily to himself, kissing the piece of paper repeatedly, before running back into the TARDIS-grateful that he had a genuine chance with you.


End file.
